The present invention relates to an information reproducing apparatus such as a video disk player. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing a multiple-audio signal in which, for example, different types of audio information are recorded for selective reproduction, in accordance with a user's wishes, in association with video information. For example, a sound track for a movie recorded on a video disk may be recorded in different languages in sync with the frames of the movie. A viewer then would have the option of watching the movie while listening to the sound track in any one of the languages.
An information reproducing apparatus such as a video disk player picks up a video signal and an audio signal from a recording medium and supplies those signals to a television set so that a picture and accompanying sound are reproduced. When a stereo audio signal, consisting of right and left channel audio signals, is supplied from the information reproducing apparatus to a multiple-audio television set capable of receiving a stereo sound program in multiple-audio format, stereo sound recorded on the recording medium can be reproduced.
In a conventional information reproducing apparatus, right and left channel reproduced audio signals which are obtained from a multiple-audio recording medium are selected by a stereo mode changeover circuit of the apparatus or by the use of a mode changeover circuit in an amplifier. The audio signals for the right and the left channels are balanced with respect to each other by a balance control circuit.
When the information reproducing apparatus reproduces signals from the multiple-audio recording medium, the reproduced signals are transmitted from the mode changeover circuit to the balance control circuit or vice versa. When the reproduced signals are transmitted from the mode changeover circuit to the balance control circuit, the output from the mode changeover circuit cannot be controlled with certainty, even if the variable resistor, used for achieving balancing in the balance control circuit, is manipulated. For that reason, although an input signal in a predetermined channel, such as a right channel vocal signal, can be either erased or reproduced in a conventional information reproducing apparatus, the apparatus is disadvantageous in that the sound volume in the predetermined channel cannot be regulated as desired.